Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+2y = -2$ $-4x-4y = -5$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+2y = -2$ $2y = -2x-2$ $y = -1x - 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-4y = -5$ $-4y = 4x-5$ $y = -1x + \dfrac{5}{4}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.